Gakuen Chishiki
by Xzeria
Summary: An incident happens and Harry decides to run away if possible even out of the country. Warning: Crossdressing, mention of rape and abuse, slash, some OOC. Harry/multi
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Chishiki

Remus followed Sirius through the veil trying to stop him from falling. The rest is mostly canon until the summer after 5th year.

Parseltongue: _"Word"_

Thoughts: _"Word"_

Speech: "word" 

Chapter 1: Return from Hogwarts 

21st June, first day of summer vacation, Little Whinging, Surrey

As soon as Harry put a foot in the house he was hit by Vernon who said: "That's for your freakish friends thinking they can threaten me! Now put your things in the cupboard and go to your room, you're not having dinner tonight!"

 _"Why couldn't they mind their own business"_ , Harry thought moodily while placing all his magical things in the cupboard. He then went to his room and prepared for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

He woke up sweaty and muffling a scream in the early hours of morning as usual since the DOM incident and Sirius and Remus death. He checked the broken clock on his bedside table and seeing as it was already 5 am he decided to go and have a shower before going and making breakfast for his family.

He was in the middle of cooking when his aunt came in the kitchen.

"Boy, here is your list of daily chores for the summer."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia" he replied with sarcasm.

"Vernon is going to give you the rules for this summer and you better behave" spit his aunt. She then went back upstairs to do her morning routine.

At the exact moment when Harry put the last plate of food on the table he heard heavy steps going down the stairs. _"Great, the Whale is up. I hope he has forgotten yesterday's incident at Kingscross or else i'm screwed!"_ , Harry thought.

Vernon sat at the table and started breakfast without a word. He was soon joined by Petunia and Dudley and they started discussing while eating breakfast.

"Pet, i'll be late tonight because we have a general comitee at work"

"No problem darling i'll be sure that the freak save you some lunch for when you come back"

"Great! Son, do you want me to drop you at your gym?"

"Yes dad, the coach said that with my level i'd be able to coach the smaller kids who wants extra lessons"

 _"Dudley seems to have lost weights and from what they are saying it must be because he started seriously training in boxing. Hope he doesn't start using me as a punching bag again."_ Harry thought while eavesdropping on his relatives conversation from the kitchen where he was eating the small portion of food his aunt had allowed him to take.

"BOY, come here!"Ordered Vernon.

"Yes Uncle"

"This summer Dudley will be at the gym during the day and in the mornings Pet will be at the Club with the other ladies of my company so that will be when you do your chores. As soon as you finish your days chores i want you to shower, we don't want you to smell after your outside chores. Don't take to long and it will be the only shower of the day you will be allowed! Then you will ge straight to your room and stay there until it's time to cook dinner. You will be expected to cook only dinner and breakfast because none of us will be home for lunch. You are allowed to eat some breakfast and two sandwichs for lunch and that's ALL you'll have per day! You can put your freakish things in room but if i see any of them elsewhere in the house I'LL BURN THEM! That's all the rules for now and of course if we have guest you are expected to stay in your room. If you don't behave i'll teach you your place. Is it understood!" bellowed Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon"replied Harry, _"At least i get to eat and i'll be able to do my homework during the afternoons"_ , Harry thought happily.

And that was the start of harry's routine for the next two weeks. He was woken at six by his aunt and made breakfast. he ate in the kitchen while his family were eating in the dinning room. As soon as they were finished they would all go and he would start his chores. He would put the dishes in the washer, do the laundry, vacuum the house, clean the bathroom and then he would do his outside chores that consisted of mowing the lawn and taking care of the plants. His aunt would then come home, he would take a shower and eat his lunch. Then he would go to his room and do his summer assignements. After that he would go make dinner and then go back to his room. He also spent half of his nights reading extra books on magic trying to exhaust himself so he didn't have nightmares. What Harry had not told anyone is that he has an eidetic memory and studied secretly at night at Hogwarts to be able to take every Owl at the ministry and to keep up with his muggle education. He hid his intelligence because the Dursley beat him when he was better then Dudley. He had then during the last week of school, when all his friends were in the hospital, went to the ministry and retook his owl by using the law that stated that if an exam at hogwarts was interrupted a student could retake his owl during the ministry session a week later. The only problem with this rule is that you have to take every single exam that the ministry offers even if you didn't take the class. That's why harry had studied all the subjects since his second year.

5 July, Little Whinging, Surrey

The day had started as usual and nothing indicated that it would be different from the last two weeks until Vernon announcement at breakfast.

"Boy, come here a minute. Pet has been invited to tea this afternoon so she won't come home until dinner. I have a free afternoon so i will have some colleagues home this afternoon, i expect you to make yourself scarce. Is that understood!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"Good, now return do your chores." Vernon said dismissively.

Later this afternoon, Vernon and his collegues were playing poker and drinking in the living room and harry was studying quietly in his room. The phone rang and after a quick conversation Vernon hung up and called Harry.

"Boy, come down"

"You wanted something Uncle"

"Yes, Pet just called and she is going out with some friends for dinner and Dudley is staying at a friends so my colleagues are staying for dinner. It's your turn to make it so go"

"Of course uncle" Harry replied thinking _"My turn, lol he just wants to keep up appearances for his colleagues benefit"_

When he finished making dinner he went to dress the table and tell his uncle.

"Uncle dinner is ready."

"Great, i suggest we all go eat while it's warm" Vernon said addressing his colleagues.

When Harry went to go back to his room one of Vernon's colleagues saw him and said:

"Vernon why don't your Nephew join us after all he doesn't have to eat alone"

"Of course Connor, he is just shy. I'm sure he just didn't want to intrude." Vernon said with a fake smile suppressing some anger.

So Harry ate dinner with them, he had an uncomfortable time because Connor whom he was siting next to was paying him a bit to much attention for his confort.

As soon as the last guest left Vernon turned towards harry and dragged him to the basement.

"You little shit, i told you to not make yourself noticeable." Screamed Vernon while hitting and kicking Harry.

"You know what Connor told me when he left ? He thought you are well behaved and he liked you. I bet you enjoyed his attention like the whore you are!"

Vernon then kicked him a last time and dragged him to his room before locking the door.

As soon as he reached his bed Harry fainted. The next morning his aunt woke him up and he had to do all his chores even if he hurt all over. That evening Vernon came home followed by his colleague Connor who had forgotten his watch yesterday. Harry was already in the kitchen making dinner and Vernon left his colleague in the entryway while he went to fetch his watch. Connor saw Harry and went to greet him.

"Hi, you're Harry right" Connor said smiling.

"Hello, did you want anything" replied Harry hesitantly.

"Well i noticed yesterday that you seemed to notice me and you are a very beautiful boy." purred Connor while approching and trapping Harry against the counter.

Harry started to be really inconfortable, "W-Wha-What d-do you mean?"

"Well i really like you and i want to play for a bit" Connor said smiling. He then proceeded to unzipp Harry's jeans and started stroking him.

"Let me go!" Harry struggled but he didn't have enough strenght to push Connor away. Just when Harry was starting to get desperate he heard his Uncle's footsteps. Connor let go of him and went back in the corridor he thanked Vernon and they talked a bit before he bid him goodbye. Harry finished making dinner and ran back to his room. He was really shaken and tried taking his mind of the incident by reading. A couple of hours later his uncle came into his room.

"Boy, Connor told me you seduced him. You little whore! He then asked me if i'd be willing to let him have you for 2 hours and how much i wanted." Laughed Vernon.

"What, no Uncle please no." Harry pleaded panicking.

"If i'd known you could earn your keep like this i would have started long before now. He will be back tomorrow evening while i take Pet out for dinner. I hope you enjoy your time whith him you freak." Vernon then left.

Harry was horrified he couldn't stay here. He had to run away before tomorrow night or he would be raped. Luckily his uncle had left him all his things this summer so he quietly and quickly packed all his belongings in his old trunk. He waited until he was sure his relatives were asleep and then quietly went downstairs and out the backdoor because he knew the order member who was supposed to guard him was at the front of the house. He went to the park at the end of the street and stopped to think what he should do know.

Harry didn't trust the order to keep him safe, if he went to them they would just contact Dumbledore and the old coot would just take on a disappointed expression and tell him it is bad to lie and that he must stay at his relatives because of the bloodwards. _"Bloodwards my ass, Voldie has my blood!"_ , Harry had stop trusting Dumbledore after his third year when he discovered Sirius never had a trial. You would think that Dumbledore would want to know what the traitor in his order had told the death eaters and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he had the power to order a trial. That's when harry started to have doubts about the headmaster and reviewed everything that happened to him until then. He had then deducted that he was just a weapon for Dumbledore and nothing else.

So the order was out, as were his friends they would all contact Dumbledore and he would be sent back. That's when harry thought of the Twins they didn't obey authority, they weren't a part of the order and they as of this summer lived in Diagon Alley.

Harry summoned the Knight Bus and asked to be taken to Diagon Alley. He then took his cloak out from his trunk and pulled up the hood before entering the leaky cauldron. he didn't want anyone to recognise him. He then went to the Alley and searched for the Twins shop. He saw it almost immediately Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes written in bright purple on top of an orange building. He walked to the building and hoped that the twins would hear him even if it's the middle of the night. He knocked loudly on the door and waited.

A light went up in the shop and he saw Fred coming towards the door his wand up. Fred reached the door and saw harry standing outside the shop.

"Harry what are you doing here ? No wait, if you are Harry what is the Marauders password ?" Fred said cautiously

"I swear i'm up to no good"

"Don't stand there outside come in." Fred said with a big smile.

Harry entered and was then guided by Fred to the back of the shop were strairs were leading up. Fred went up the strairs and Harry followed him. At the top of the stairs they entered what seemed to be the twins flat. Just then George came in the room looking half asleep.

"Fred, who was it ?"

"It's our dear little brother!"

"Hi george!" Said Harry shyly, "Sorry to wake you but I didn't know where else to go"

"Harry what.."

"..happened to..."

"...make you..."

"...come here..."

"...in the middle..."

"...of the night." Asked the twins alarmed.

"My uncle decided that i would earn my keep by s-selling m-my bo-body so i ran away because he decided i would start tomorrow night" Harry said before starting crying.

"How could he !" "I'll kill him!"

"Hey, don't cry..."

"...we'll help!" they said while hugging him

"You seem exhausted i suggest we sleep and talk more tomorrow." George said.

"Sorry but you'll have to share a bed with us as we only have one bed" Fred then declared while guiding Harry by the hand towards the bedroom.

"But i-i don't w-want to be a burden."

"Your not ..."

"...a burden your..."

"...our friend!"

"Ok " Harry said blushing.

They then showed Harry the bathroom so he could prepare for bed. When Harry came out of the bathroom he found both twins waiting for him in bed. He stood there not really sure where he should sleep.

George saw him hesitating so he grabbed him and pushed him in the middle of the bed. Both twins then took place at his side and that's how they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen Chishiki

Remus followed Sirius through the veil trying to stop him from falling. The rest is mostly canon until the summer after 5th year.

 **AN: I finished to write the end of this chapter earlier than I thought so here I am posting the whole chapter. I'm sorry in advance but there is little chance that I will write the next chapter before May because I have exams at the start of May and I can't fail them or I can say goodbye to university.**

AN: I moved the timeline up 10 years so I can use technology in my fic. Harry is born in 1990 and the story starts in 2006.

Thank to everyone who left me a review I was so happy to see so many people favorited or followed this story after only the first chapter. This is a bit short but I'm hoping to write the next chapter quicker and have it posted way sooner.

Parseltongue: _**"Word"**_

Thoughts: _"Word"_

Speech: "word"

Last Chapter:

George saw him hesitating so he grabbed him and pushed him in the middle of the bed. Both twins then took place at his side and that's how they all fell asleep.

Chapter 2: Crazy Plan

7 July, the Twin's apartment, Diagon Alley

Harry woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He snuggled in the warm body around him before waking up with a start not remembering where he was. In his panic the only thing he registered was that the body around him where male and that he was in a bed with them. He was then assaulted by a flashback and started to hyperventilate while trying to extract himself from the bed.

The Twins were woken by his panic attack and immediately tried to sooth him. Fred caught him in his arms and George started speaking in a calm and soothing voice while stroking his hair.

Finally, after about 15 minutes the Twin's voices and scents pierced through Harry's panic and he calmed down, embarrassed with his reaction.

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Hey shush it's nothing little brother. Why don't you tell us what happened that affects you so much?" they said.

"I feel so weak for not being able to just put it behind me! It's not as if anything really happened anyway!" he told them angrily.

"If it's about your uncle we …"

"…won't let him hurt you don't worry!", they said passionately.

"I-It's not that. I…I", he said hesitantly.

"What? You can…"

"…tell us everything…"

"…you know that…"

"…right?", they replied encouragingly.

After hesitating for a few minutes, he proceeded to tell them everything that happened: from the rough treatment of his relatives to the molesting by his uncle's colleague and the threat of being made a prostitute by his uncle. All the while the Twins were becoming more and more angry with Harry's family. As soon as he finished they assured him they would help him and find a solution so he never had to go back. Just then Harry's stomach started to growl making him blush and the Twins laughed.

"Why don't I go start breakfast while George shows you to the bathroom?" suggested Fred.

"Yeah, come on Harry it's this way", George said while getting up.

"O-Okay, thanks" replied Harry still a bit nervous on intruding on the Twins space.

As soon as Harry was in the bathroom George went to help Fred in the kitchen.

"We have to help him?", said Fred with a serious voice.

"Yes, but for that we will have to hide him from the Order and the ministry or he will be sent back", replied George.

"Dumbledore would never listen to us and he never believed Harry about his relatives before."

They continued cooking silently for a few minutes, both deep in thoughts.

"Hey, Fred I just had a crazy idea."

"I think I just had one too, let's plan!"

They exchanged a mischievous smile and started whispering together.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Harry was trying to calm his raging emotions. _"Breath, I safe here the Twins will protect me."_ He then took a long hot shower and changed clothes before going back into the Twins living room.

When he entered the room, he saw Fred and George whispering together while putting the last dish on the table.

"Hey, do you need any help?", he asked shyly.

"No, no just come…"

"…and enjoy some food.", they said.

They ate breakfast while talking about the new shop and how it was almost ready to open. At the end of breakfast, the Twins' faces then took on a serious expression as they turned to face Harry. That completely caught Harry's attention.

"Wha-What is it?", he said nervously.

"We think we have…", started George.

"… a plan to help you.", finished Fred.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you can't go to the ministry…"

"…because of Fudge and the corruption and…"

"…you can't go to the order because after …"

"…what you told us we think Dumbledore …"

"…would only send you back to your relatives."

"That means that you will …"

"…have to hide until September."

At the end of their speech Harry felt relief that they were willing to help him and that they believed him for everything.

"What did you have in mind then?", he asked smiling.

"You could stay here and …"

"…hide as a friend who help us …"

"…with the shop for the summer, …"

"…what do you think?"

"I would love to but it's a bit risky, what if someone recognise me? And glamour charms can be taken off easily", he replied dejected.

"Who said we would use …"

"…a Glamour charm for your disguise."

"You underestimate our genius little brother!", they exclaimed together, smiling proudly.

"How are we going to create a disguise then?", asked Harry curiously.

"If you are okay with some physical …"

"…change we have the perfect disguise in mind."

"Yes, I don't mind. Actually it would be very welcomed.", replied Harry smiling.

"Is there a way to get rid of my glasses?", he asked.

"Yes, of course! We…"

"… thought you knew…"

"… but didn't want…"

"… to use it because you…"

"…liked your glasses.", they replied feeling sheepish.

"Well no, actually I hate my glasses. It will be so cool to get rid of them.", he said with bright eyes, excited. "That will also help me to hide because people always see the glasses first and then the scar."

"Great, we have …"

"…the first step. Now we …"

"…should see what other …"

"…changes we should make."

They then, all got in an animated discussion on what the best disguise should be. It took them a good two hours to reach an agreement and in the end they decided to follow a crazy idea that Fred had.

"It's never going to work, I don't know the first thing about how they act and I won't fool anyone!", Harry said finally.

"What we find most curious …"

"…is that you don't object on the …"

"…disguise but on the fact that…"

"… you will fail to pull it off.", the Twins replied with laughing voices.

"Well, I have always found their clothes beautiful and kind of wondered how it would feel to dress like that", Harry replied in a whisper blushing and looking down as if ashamed.

"Hey, we are not judging…"

"… you could even wear a dirt …"

"…bag and we would still think of …"

"…you as our favourite brother.", they assured him.

"But it's not normal for a boy to want to wear girl's clothes!", he exclaimed.

"Some do, there's…"

"… nothing to be ashamed of."

"I-It's really okay, if I want to dress like a girl?", he asked in a small voice, looking at them from under his eyelashes.

"Yes, of course!", they answered.

After that they went back to planning what they would need for the disguise and all the shopping they would have to do. They finally decided that the shopping would be done the next day so Harry could first rest a bit. Harry was very interested in the Twins shop and their inventions so they spent the rest of the morning in the lab going over the new products and the Twins told him he was considered a silent partner of the business and that he owned 30% of it. Harry was shocked he only gave them the starting money because he believed in their potential but he never expected to be made officially a partner. The rest of the day was spent creating more products for the opening and inventing new prank items.


End file.
